dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yomaz, The Hallowed Space
Appearance Yomaz was a strange human who stood at about 5'9 and weighed around 155 pounds. Yomaz was known for always wearing a heavy white cloak with a hood over his head that was worn over his black shirt, even when it was the daytime during the summer. He also wears a pair of black pants and a pair of white sneakers. Personality Yomaz is who you would call the mischievous brother out of the 4 of them. He's cunning, and he typically uses it to further his own goals, or on rare occasions, to help his brothers. Yomaz is relatively smart too, he's a genius who has proven to be able to get into the deep, forbidden spaces of knowledge, which makes him very dangerous when he's pissed. In short, Yomaz is a cruel and cunning guy who'll use and abuse whoever he needs to in order to get what he wants. However, most of this changes when he becomes hallowed out by the knowledge he obtains. He stops being as mischievous as he used to be and he no longer tries to use everyone as leverage to get what he wants, he honestly becomes pretty much the opposite of what he used to be. He starts granting much more knowledge to those he trusts, and he even starts to trust more people. History WIP Powers Reality Warping Yomaz's only power he can use for offense, but it's all he needs. Being able to warp reality allows Yomaz to do pretty much whatever he wants, and with his large amount of wisdom, he'll use it do whatever he decides to do. Simply put, there is pretty much nothing Yomaz can't change, create, manipulate, destroy, or even erase, he could possibly even do so for entire concepts and ideas, twisting them to fit his own design and wants. This one ability is all Yomaz needs in order to easily destroy anyone who opposes him, as only an omnipotent is capable of overpowering Yomaz's level of control over this power. Nigh-Omniscience Yomaz has acquired many eons worth of knowledge, his knowledge is second only to the omnipotent of my fanon and Vuxo, who he later becomes anyway. In addition to that, Yomaz ended up using his reality warping to find the apex of all knowledge, since he craved it so much. Once there, Yomaz read the Book of Knowledge, a database that had knowledge on every single thing that ever existed. While the experience itself was erased from Yomaz's memories by his own subconscious mind to protect him, Yomaz emerged from it with knowledge of how everything worked, and it actually hallowed him. Techniques Chaos Buster WIP Distortion WIP Warped Slash WIP Bullet Storm WIP Dimension Crash WIP Reflect WIP Strengths Yomaz's knowledge of everything combined with his ability to change anything makes nothing off-limits to his reality warping. Reality warping alone is hard for most foes to counter, giving Yomaz the ability to defeat most foes with relative ease. Yomaz's hallowed nature makes him extremely unlikely to show arrogance, making his judgement tough to cloud, even against arrogant or thick-brained opponents. Reality warping is a way for Yomaz to counter nearly all of his weaknesses. The only weakness he can't counter easily with his reality warping is when he's against those who are resistant to or can negate reality warping. WIP Weaknesses For someone capable of dealing with, negating, or changing Yomaz's reality warping, Yomaz isn't a very hard opponent to defeat since he lacks any other offensive powers aside from whatever he gives himself. Lacking super strength, speed, and durability, Yomaz is only average in those attributes, making him killable by any normal means and easier to outrun or overpower than most of my characters. WIP Trivia Yomaz's original design had him wearing a plague doctor mask that was half black and half white and had him featured with the same cloak he normally wears, while also being totally insane and highly volatile. Yomaz's name came from someone's typo on a yo mama jokes video, which I saw and immediately saw potential for a character inside of it. (The dude's comment said "Yomamaz", I took out the first M & A) Yomaz's beta design was a parody of his name, he was a yo mama joke teller. I later changed this because I ran out of joke material and didn't want to use old jokes that were already overused. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Villains Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Reality Warpers